


[ART] Come Now, Anakin

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fan Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had to draw it! <3 Basically this is the first scene in the fic and I just had to keep on reading because Obi-Wan and Anakin were so very well written! *__* And I just loved how Obi-Wan could be that dry, literally … and metaphorically xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Come Now, Anakin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814498) by [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/pseuds/TheCrackedKatana). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/Come-Now-Anakin-Obikin-566344545)


End file.
